The present invention relates to a vibration snowing mechanism which creates snowing effect by way of vibration.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional glass water ball 1 including a base seat 11 and a transparent glass ball 1. A decoration 12 is disposed on the base seat 11 and the glass ball 1 is filled with a liquid 13. The decoration 12 of such glass water ball 1 is stationary so that the glass water ball 1 can only provide monotonous view.